We Are Family
by CassidysPersona
Summary: It's an after Christmas dinner party at 12 Grimmauld Place and there are high emotions in the house, Abraxas Malfoy steps out of line that means the children need to go upstairs. Lucius is trying to make sure that they don't judge him based on his father and Narcissa is busy trying to calm down both her younger cousins whilst Andromeda keeps the sanity and Bellatrix well...


**A/N: Hello everyone,**

 **I've always had a feeling that Narcissa was closer to Regulus I can see them having a common bond, they are both the youngest of their families and we know Narcissa is a protective mother over Draco I can see her getting some practice taking care of a little cousin.**

 **I also don't think that Lucius's father would be a very nice man, a well-respected man but a bit of an asshole so I tried my attempt at writing Malfoy Sr.**

 **This is also pre-Andromeda fleeing the family home and still having a relationship with certain family members.**

 **Love**

 **Cassidy xx**

Narcissa Black was home after her first time as a second-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Christmas time and 12 Grimmauld Place had been decorated as nicely as it could be in terms of Black family traditions. The tree was decorated with skull heads, talking shrunken heads and small Raven birds that were charmed to fly around the tree and peck anyone who tried to sneak presents before the appropriate time. Grimmauld Place was used for parties as they had the larger drawing room and what they gained by having a large drawing room they lost on having a larger garden. In Walburga's opinion she could've done with the larger garden as she'd be able to keep her children locked out when they fought each other just for five minutes peace. However, once or twice she pushed the thought out of her mind as the thought of them coming back covered in dirt made her shudder. Regulus was six and Sirius was eight and she preferred her youngest to her oldest, at least Regulus would follow the rules Sirius was what Orion called, 'going through a phase' but he had been saying that since he was about Regulus's current age and this 'phase' was beginning to grind the teeth of Walburga Black.

"I'm telling mother on you!" Regulus shouted from the top of the stairs and then footsteps became louder banging on the stairs as the older brother reached the bottom before the younger one could, "ow!" Regulus shouted as his brother grabbed him by the shoulder rather painfully, "I'm still telling mother!"

Walburga eyed her husband who was sat on the sofa reading The Daily Prophet it wasn't that he could not hear them, Orion, chose not to respond to them as he knew it was what the brothers were like. Sadly, for the two young boys their mother, who was too much like her brother and their Uncle Cygnus. They were known for a short temper and it wasn't just Cygnus or Walburga, Orion had noticed for a while that their oldest niece – Bellatrix had inherited the trait which had gotten worse through puberty and she, could not tolerate his sons as much as Andromeda his second niece and Narcissa his youngest niece could.

"Ow Sirius get off!" Regulus could start a fight but when push came to shove, quite literally, it was his brother would always win. Orion, who was beginning to get annoyed by the noise got off the sofa and saved his sons from the wrath of their mother. When he entered the hallway, he found Sirius with his brother in a tackle position.

"The pair of you get up," Orion spoke silently but with a voice that said _I'm being serious_. Sirius let his brother go and pushed himself up looking at his father with his grey eyes, "you do realise your cousins and aunt and uncle are arriving soon?" Orion asked showing his sons that you could solve conflict without needing to cause further argument.

"Yes father," Sirius and Regulus spoke in unison their identical grey eyes staring into their father's softer brown eyes. Walburga stood in the doorway listening to how Orion was handling the situation. In her eyes he never gave them the punishment they deserved if she had handled it they would be put to bed without tea and their presents would be donated to St Mungo's but Orion did not have the temperament of herself and her brother and she often resented that it was Sirius who had inherited the temperament rather than Regulus. Her favourite son did everything to keep her happy but he was not a fighter, on the contrary she knew very well he would start a fight but never finish it. Sirius was for an eight-year-old; strong and stubborn and quite scary when he put his mind to it. Sirius, was even stupid enough to try and argue with his oldest cousin and of course, naturally, Bellatrix won. Though Sirius would still be as stubborn and go back for more and Bellatrix never took mercy on anyone.

"Is this the appropriate way for my two heirs are to act?" Orion questioned. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed his two grey eyed sons looked at each other with a glance, "this should not be a debatable answer," he said icily causing Regulus to shiver for he, his father, had never been so cold with him before.

"No father," Sirius responded with a shake of his head causing his curls to sway side to side. Sirius nudged his brother who was still wary of his father, "Reg," Sirius hoarsely whispered.

"No father," Regulus responded the same as Sirius but shaking his head his similar curls swaying side to side, "sorry father."

"Go upstairs and get changed into your best clothes, Sirius you stay here," Orion waited until Regulus had gone upstairs then he turned to his oldest, "Now I want you to listen to me very clearly," he said very sternly and Sirius kept his eyes on his father, "we are hosting a very important after family Christmas dinner party and I do not want you or your brother causing any…mischief do you understand me?" Orion awaited an answer he looked at the clock it was four hours until company arrived and he could not help but feel somehow, his brother-in-law was going to clash with his sister over something and once they got started it would be at least an hour before they stopped arguing, "Sirius?"

"Yes father," Sirius was then allowed to go upstairs and get changed into what he felt was a ridiculous item of clothing for an eight-year-old to wear. Even he at eight he knew that being trapped in those clothes meant he was not able to have any fun and it meant hours of endless speeches to listen to, greetings to give and worst of all – Bellatrix, his least favourite cousin would be there.

"Sirius," Regulus ran to his door and caught his brother before he walked into his bedroom, "Sirius…what did father want with you?"

"He wants me to make sure we don't get up to anything," Sirius answered his younger brother Regulus leant against his door frame with a worried look on his face, "what's wrong?"

"What did father mean by very important after Christmas dinner party?" Regulus hated it when the house was full despite the fact it was so large everywhere he turned there was always someone in the way and the noise would go onto well past his bedtime meaning he wouldn't get to sleep till gone midnight.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders despite being raised in an aristocratic household the young boy was not one to follow rules when not needed, "you will be fine Reg if you get scared find me ok," Sirius admitted that his brother drove him crazy but he did care about him. It was more the golden boy attitude he disliked about Regulus. He had no rebellion in him, no desire to wind up their mother and he was also rather close to Narcissa, another person on his list of dislikes – Narcissa. Narcissa was a mixture of Bellatrix and their sister Andromeda. Four years older than himself and six years older than Regulus she was proud of her pure-blood heritage but also had a soft spot for Regulus which brought out a redeeming factor in her. However, other than that she was quick to follow their older sister's beliefs and never questioned them. Andromeda was a lot more open-minded, although the witch would admit she acted like a stuck-up, pureblood aristocrat in her first two years at school. It was the naivety that made her act like she was better than anyone, plus it didn't help that she had an older sister in the same house. With Bellatrix gone from Hogwarts she was beginning to see the world through a different view. Sirius still questioned: how could someone so nice be the younger sister of Bellatrix? "if you can't find me then you can always look for Narcissa."

No one knew why the youngest in the family took to the youngest daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black so easy. Sirius had practically screamed when Bellatrix had been made to hold him, maybe, he could sense evil from the moment he was born. Even when Andromeda held him he was quite cagey despite Andromeda being a natural with babies she had only been two when Narcissa was born but she knew, that you she had to be gentle with her. Narcissa was still very young but when she held the small child wrapped in a blanket he protested. Narcissa couldn't figure out whether to be offended by her cousin screaming on her or be upset but the four-year-old burst into tears and ran to her mother. Sirius was never an easy baby but Regulus was a lot easier. You could pass Regulus around without any problem. Though, as he got older when it came to trusting people he was very wary of people and this had not improved in the last six years the only person Regulus could bring himself to be comfortable with was his cousin Narcissa. Of course, Sirius would always be his brother but Narcissa was always on his side no matter what.

Two hours later the dinner party guests were starting to arrive and the two brothers were stood at the top of the stairs in their best clothes, "didn't Uncle Orion tell you it was wrong to spy on people?" Sirius jumped when he heard Bellatrix's voice and Regulus turned around to face his cousin, "why haven't you two arrived yet? Your parents are asking about you," Bellatrix kept one hand on the bannister but turned herself around, "well are you two coming?"

"Is it busy in there Bella?" Regulus asked he felt trapped in the suit he had been made to wear, it was finished off with a black tie and both brothers couldn't help but feel clones of their father. Bellatrix rolled her eyes _why are you such a wimp?_ Bellatrix thought.

"If you want to know come and find out," Bellatrix answered leaving Regulus in suspense she turned herself forward and carried on down the stairs into the Drawing Room, "Regulus is being a wimp again," Bellatrix informed her youngest sister who was talking to Lucius Malfoy, "asking if it's busy, honestly he needs to grow up a bit."

"He is six years old Bella," Narcissa reminded her oldest sister who had very little patience for children. Even if they were blood relatives it was only since she hit puberty that Bellatrix had become less tolerable when she was a child she quite enjoyed her sisters company, "I'll go see if he's ok. I'll be back in a second," Narcissa departed Lucius's company but as she turned she was surprised to see her two cousins making their appearance. They stood in the doorway together looking rather intimidated it was only when Cassiopeia Black – the great aunt of not only Sirius and Regulus but also; Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa spoke up the attention was off them for a second. Narcissa backed away into her previous spot next to Lucius but she was on the right of Bellatrix who was on the right of Andromeda.

"Oh, look at our two great nephews!" Cassiopeia cooed as she spotted them, "oh don't you two look the spitting image of your father?" she walked over straight away and kissed them both on cheeks. The three Black sisters eyed each other looking slightly relieved. For they, were lucky enough to be too old for the adorable comments. Now it was all about how beautiful they were becoming and that they will be snapped up quickly if eligible purebloods were not careful. Sirius squirmed away as he smelt the strong perfume on the woman who had just attacked him with her red painted lips, "Dorea dear, do you not think they are the spitting image of their father?" she pulled them forward gently and Narcissa was already sensing Regulus was unhappy. Bellatrix supressed a laugh for she could not help it, however, Andromeda's elbow nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow," The oldest sister whispered she eyed her sister with a glare before rubbing her hand against her now painful side, "at least it's not me anymore," she added whilst looking at her nails anything was more interesting than watching her baby cousins be cooed over.

"Or me, do you remember they used to do that to us?" Andromeda remembered the years that everyone would say that it was impossible to tell them apart, "oh Dorea sister don't you see it? They are the spitting image of each other…you can barely tell them apart," Andromeda whispered mocking her great-aunt's voice. Bellatrix couldn't help but make a noise that was sort of a laugh but Narcissa was busy focussing on the cousin she was concerned about.

"You'll be fine men one day," Cassiopeia finished by tapping their cheeks and sorting out their collars, "you just need to learn to sort your shirts out boys."

"Cissy!" Regulus called out as he spotted his cousin he finally released himself from his great-aunt's grasp and made his way through around group of other men and Lucius before grasping hold of her hand.

"I do wish you would stop babying him Narcissa, he has a mother already," Walburga wasn't blind for she could see that Regulus seemed to become less independent when Narcissa was around. This was not the path she wanted for her son, she wanted him to grow up strong and proud.

"He only came over to say hello," Andromeda spoke up in defence of her sister as Narcissa was now looking rather awkward, "sorry," she ducked her head when she caught her father's glare from the corner of her eye.

"Regulus just come over here," Orion ordered and he then whispered into Walburga's ear, "do not make a big scene out of this."

"I'll see you in a bit," Narcissa whispered before letting him go she then turned to Andromeda and smiled at her, "thank you," she mouthed.

"Told you so," Bellatrix spoke in a triumphant voice as someone other than her had finally told her top stop, "Aunt Walburga has told you now so you need to stop," Bellatrix made a nod of her head before walking over to the Lestrange family and greeted them politely.

"I must say," Abraxas Malfoy spoke up he admired Narcissa's maternal instincts, in one way he found Narcissa suited to his son. Lucius spoke highly of her and what he had heard she was intelligent, proud of her blood purity and now she was showing him that she had a good relationship with her younger family members, "instead of humiliating her at least take note she would make a good mother to a child," he raised his eyebrow and missed the look of shock that came upon Bellatrix's face, "keep doing what you're doing Narcissa," he encouraged but he had missed the uncomfortable look upon her face. He walked around his snake cane knocking against the floor, Narcissa didn't look to Andromeda but she looked to Bellatrix and with a nod to Rodolphus she started her walk over to her sister, "after all, not all women are that maternal, are they?" he heard footsteps and saw that the oldest sister was now behind her sister hands on shoulders, "have I said something?" he asked with a small smile across his face.

Lucius knew why her family were uncomfortable, yes, they wanted their daughters to marry acceptable husbands but that was a discussion to be had at seventeen and not at the age of twelve, "are you ok?" Lucius whispered concerned that Narcissa had been made to feel uneasy in his father's presence.

"He shouldn't be talking about you like that yet," Andromeda told her sister feeling uncomfortable herself in his presence now, "you're twelve years old."

"Andromeda dear," Dorea spoke up as the room was silent waiting for the first person to speak, "why don't you take Sirius, Regulus and your sister into the playroom you can entertain yourselves there whilst the adults have a conversation."

"Lucius go with them," Abraxas ordered his son, "now."

Upstairs Andromeda kept the door open ajar and turned to her sister who was sat on the window seat with Regulus close by her. He never left her alone he was like a house-elf without a master confused of what to do but she wasn't going to stop it, as Sirius had been the same with her but Sirius was a lot more independent than his brother and Sirius rarely showed fear, it had to have been bad for Sirius to be crying.

"Cissy who was that man talking to you?" Regulus asked as he leant his head against Narcissa's stomach and looked up at the ceiling that was charmed to look like a night sky with stars, "Sirius where are you again?" he asked his brother whilst searching for the brightest star that was known as 'Sirius, the dog star'. Lucius at first frowned at the question for the older brother was sat in the corner but then it clicked to him. Regulus was asking about where Sirius was in the sky, truth be told Lucius never felt much for stargazing in fact it bored him and during astronomy lessons he was almost close to falling asleep but standing under a charmed night sky was different he could see a lot of them and found them quite interesting.

Sirius put down the book he was reading and walked over to his brother before looking up at the ceiling, "urrm...oh there see!" Sirius pointed to a very bright star that was twinkling blues and reds, "then if you look above you can connect three stars to make Orion's belt, then what makes up the right shoulder? I'll let you answer that one."

"Bellatrix," Regulus giggled but he stopped and sat up to look at Narcissa, for he had taken note of something earlier and wanted to check something. He saw the sadness on her face that had been there since the blonde man in Regulus's mind, started talking about her, "Cissy are you ok?"

"I'm fine Reg," she lied but she put on a false smile to keep her cousin happy but Regulus wasn't stupid even he knew she was lying.

"You've been sad since that man said something," Regulus observed he was a very observant little boy, he kept mental notes on those around him and it was a talent that Sirius really wished he had/ For Regulus was the one that had the talent to remember information that Sirius could not, "was he not a nice man?"

"I…Regulus I don't want to talk about it ok!" Narcissa snapped she saw the look of fear in Regulus's grey eyes and he got off the window seat to walk over to Andromeda taking holding of her hand, "Reg…I'm sorry," Narcissa swung her legs off the window seat and the pushed herself up to walk over to her younger cousin, she knelt down to his level and smiled comfortingly, "I wasn't happy about how he was talking about me," Narcissa looked up at Lucius and saw that he had an apologetic look on his pale face, "it was inappropriate I am twelve years old, certain conversations should be left until you become of age that isn't until I'm seventeen. So, our great aunt Dorea sent us up here so they could talk about it with him."

"Is that why there's shouting going on downstairs then?" Sirius asked as he was on the floor with his ear to the carpet for he didn't need silence as the decibels in his Uncle Cygnus's voice were going up a few notches, "your father is getting angry Narcissa."

"Sirius Black!" Andromeda shouted. Scolding as she finally realised what he was doing and she was going to make sure it was known that no matter the situation you never listened through doors or in this matter floors, "what did your father say to you about listening to other people's conversations?" she asked doing her eyebrow raise the one that gave her an identical look to her older sister. Sirius looked up at her with a smile but when he realised who she looked like he jumped up immediately, "I hope I do not have to pull off a Bellatrix look with you again."

"Sorry Andromeda," Sirius mumbled but before he could speak there was a sudden loud shout a woman's voice, "that wasn't mother."

"That was yours, wasn't that your mother's voice?" Lucius asked Narcissa as he remembered the familiar tone despite the deafening shout it was clear that if you angered Druella you faced consequences, for he could not defend his father as even Lucius knew that talking about someone the way he did to someone so young was wrong and inappropriate.

"Your father isn't very nice," Regulus informed his houseguest who was currently trying to avoid hearing what his father was saying about Mrs Black née Rosier. Regulus leant against Narcissa and looked up at the older boy who was in the room with him, "he made Cissy upset," Narcissa sent an apologetic look to her friend. Regulus, despite being six years younger showed he was loyal to those he loved even from such a young age. There was a reason that Regulus's name was linked to him having a heart of a lion. The star that Regulus was in, served as the heart of Leo whose constellation was a lion.

"Reg can you and Sirius see who finds…ohh let me think…see who can find Cassiopeia the fastest," Andromeda used the distraction technique, Regulus was loyal but he was also a little boy who needed to learn to respect his elders at times, "my apologies Lucius he's very keen on the story about Leo the Lion and sometimes takes his role in that story quite literally."

"No offence taken," Lucius brushed it off like an adult despite being a young boy himself. However, he did worry about one thing. His father's behaviour earlier potentially could affect his relationship with Narcissa, it hadn't at this moment but he wondered a period time away before their return to Hogwarts might cause a ripple effect of Narcissa becoming repulsed about him over the current situation, "Narcissa I hope this hasn't affected our…"

"Friendship?" Narcissa finished noticing that Lucius was struggling to find the words. For Narcissa knew that Lucius was quite quiet which amazed her in some ways considering how outspoken his father could be, "you don't judge me because my family are- "

"Narcissa little ears," Andromeda warned she knew what Narcissa was going to say: ' _crazy, it comes with the territory'_ , "although they are quite distracted."

"I won't judge you because your father can be…inappropriate," Narcissa jumped when Bellatrix opened the door so hard that it slammed against the wall. Bellatrix looked red faced, not from crying it looked like she had worn herself out from shouting.

"Uncle Orion says the boys need to be in bed," Bellatrix informed. Narcissa was right her voice sounded quite hoarse and she had her eyes set on Lucius but not in a good way, "your father is just leaving and I think you should make your exit now. Sirius take your brother and brush your teeth," she ordered but the two brothers looked at their other cousins, "do not look at them you look at me, I'm the oldest I say take your brother and brush your teeth now!"

"Bella!" Andromeda shouted feeling that Bellatrix was taking her frustrations out on their cousins, "it is not their fault you're so angry."

"Get out," Bellatrix snarled to Lucius she folded her arms and stood next to her middle sister and looked over at Narcissa then when she didn't hear footsteps the oldest sister stared up at the young Malfoy boy, "don't make me force you out Lucius," Bellatrix snarled, "Now Lucius!"

Narcissa sent him a reassuring look one that said it will be ok he nodded to her and mouthed he would write to her. Then as he walked out of the room and along the hallway he could feel Bellatrix's stare on him even to the point when he was going down the stairs and he had a slight feeling that she wouldn't stop until he had left the premises.

"I'll check on our cousins, shall I?" Narcissa volunteered she wasn't happy the way Bellatrix had spoken to Lucius but she was in a mood and there was one thing you should do when Bellatrix is in a mood stay well away. Narcissa found the pair stood by the sink brushing their teeth, "are you two ok?"

Sirius most un-pureblood like spat his toothpaste into the basin and then wiped his mouth with his pyjama sleeve. Eager to question Narcissa on Bellatrix, "Why did Bellatrix speak to us like that?" he asked as he waited for his brother to finish, "you know she scares Regulus."

"Bella scares everyone Sirius you must know this by now," Narcissa sighed heavily as she saw that they had left their clothes on the bathroom floor in a mess, "right which one is which?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know…I hate it," Sirius shrugged his shoulders again and laughed when Narcissa gave him a disapproving look. Regulus shoved him in the ribs (as payback for earlier), "ow!" he glared at his brother and attempted to shove back.

"Oh no you don't," Narcissa grabbed both Sirius and Regulus by the arm forgetting the clothes on the bathroom floor then shoved them out of the bathroom, "you," she ordered to Sirius keeping hold of his and Regulus's hands, "pick up your clothes and put them where they go, same to you Reg."

"He shoved me first!" Sirius protested. He attempted again to shove his brother but the older witch physically put herself in the middle of her cousins after everything this evening, the last thing she needed was for her Aunt and Uncle to blame her for their sons fighting. Narcissa wasn't used to Sirius truth be told she preferred Regulus's company but she had never dealt with Sirius's temper before and was noticing a familiar look in his eyes it was a look that Bellatrix used when angry, "Narcissa let me go!" he protested again feeling his eyes begin to water up with tears, "he shoved me first!" Sirius shouted in her face but he felt another hand on his wrist and suddenly he was free of Narcissa's grip but face to face with the worst cousin he could think of.

"What did you just do?" Bellatrix asked keeping hold of his small wrist using it to restrain him, "did you just shout in her face?" she asked again but Sirius kept quiet he just glared at her as hard as he could. For he still had features of a child, "I asked you a question…are you a Mudblood Sirius? Do you shout in people's faces, is that what you are?" she taunted, "a filthy little Mudblood?"

"No," he whined, it was accidental but Bella's grip on his wrist was becoming rather painful, "Bellatrix let me go…let me go!" he turned his head to Andromeda staring at her with his watery grey eyes, "I'm not a Mudblood!" he responded to Bellatrix. He tugged at his cousin's hand using his free hand trying to release the tight grip. Despite his struggle he still had his eyes on her. Sirius had never liked that word but there was no roundabout way of speaking to Bellatrix, "I'm sorry I shouted in Narcissa's face," he practically choked on the last word as he felt her grip getting tighter.

"Then next time don't shout in my sister's face, you never shout in anyone's face it makes you common, filthy and disgusting," Bellatrix finally let go of him and laughed rather joyfully and sure enough once free he escaped to Andromeda's safety. Andromeda stared at her sister shaking her head horrified at how she had treated him, "he needed to hear it Andromeda. Get them into bed…I need a drink," Bellatrix turned on her heels and made her way downstairs she did not care if she was still underage in fact she was very good at sneaking alcohol away and after the evening she had been involved in there was a Firewhiskey waiting for her on the drinks table.

"Sirius," Regulus called as he saw that his brother was crying and not pretending. He let go of Narcissa's hand and walked over to his brother, "are you ok?" he asked with a look of concern on his face, "I can't stand up to Bellatrix like I could Lucius I'm sorry," he said wanting at least a response from his brother he hated it when Sirius was quiet, "Sirius?"

"I'm fine…just go to bed before mother and father hear we are still up," Sirius pushed away from Andromeda and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Narcissa saw Regulus's eyes water up with tears this was a sign that Regulus was tired, in fact, it was a sign that both were tired. They never normally cried they were normally good at hiding tears but when it came to tiredness, both had the emotional range of an oversensitive house-elf.

"I'll tell you a story," Narcissa whispered to Regulus who turned his head to face her, he used his pyjama sleeve to wipe his falling tears away but Narcissa gently pushed his hand down and cleared them away using her thumbs, "you'll be friends in the morning trust me."

Finally Narcissa was able to tuck her cousin into bed it was far too big for someone so young but at least she didn't have to kneel on the floor when telling a story, "Cissy…do you think Sirius hates me?" Regulus asked as he fiddled with the buttons on his pyjama shirt, "as I don't hate him…he might blame me for what Bella did to him."

"Listen, from what I know about you two is that you fight and make up you will sleep it off and be back to being friends…now do you want a story or not?" Narcissa asked as she picked up the book of handwritten stories from generations of Blacks who were named after stars, constellations or galaxies. Narcissa opened the book to page five hundred and found the story about Leo the Lion. Regulus shuffled closer to his cousin and leant his head on her arm.

"I love you," Regulus spoke just as Narcissa was about to start the story he looked up at her with a look that told her he felt secure.

"Love you too Reggie," Narcissa replied and then turned her attention to the book that was very old but still had blank pages in for future family members to come.


End file.
